Gothic Rose
by Ella Anders
Summary: Never, never volunteer to taste-test Stella's cooking… NEVER. One bad meal later, Flora finds her life has been turned up-side down as she wakes up in another person's body and is forced to walk a mile in said person's shoes. Without her magic, and the help of her friends, Flora just might be in trouble…or is she? Birthday story for Akela Victorie.
1. Prologue

_Gothic Rose_

Summary: Never, _never _volunteer to taste-test Stella's cooking… NEVER. One bad meal later, Flora finds her life has been turned up-side down as she wakes up in another person's body and is forced to walk a mile in said person's shoes. Without her magic, and the help of her friends, Flora just might be in trouble…or is she? Birthday story for Akela Victorie.

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ is owned by Rainbow and Viacom, and _Danny Phantom_ is owned by Vicaom. I, the author, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.

Authoress' Notes: Written for my friend, and fellow Winx Writers Annoymous and Underground Fanfictioner writer, Akela Victorie. Happy Birthday! Enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue- Stella's Cooking_

_Head-spinning_. Was all Flora could think as she slowly walked into the bed-room her and Aisha shared, her left hand was wrapped around her stomach and her right moved along the side of the wall to help the ill flower fairy keep her balance. "Urgh," Flora softly moaned as she stepped over a small pile of dirty clothing, just as Flora approached her neatly made bed, the bedroom door swung open and with a loud 'bang' hit the wall. The sudden noise prompted Flora to jump back and nearly fall. "Huh?" Flora jerked her head to see Stella standing a few feet shy of the door frame. The typically cheerful, care-free blonde appeared depressed.

"Flora," she began as she made her way over towards her friend who had her hand clutching her head. "Are you alright? You didn't look so great when you came out of the bathroom."

Flora bit her lower lip, "I'm fine, Stella." She lied.

Stella gawked her head side-ways, "Then why do you look green?" She inquired as she extended her index finger towards Flora's face that indeed appeared to be losing color.

"I-I", Flora shuddered, the last thing she wanted to do was admit she was feeling ill. Considering the fact she had been perfectly fine before she had taste-tested Stella's cooking…that was it, Stella's cooking! Feeling somewhat relived to know why she had suddenly fallen ill, Flora realized herself a bit. But there was no way she could tell Stella that her cooking made her this way. "I just feel a little lightheaded."

Stella raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "What would make you feel lightheaded all of a sudden? You were fine a half-hour ago, before you-"Stella stopped mid-word. Her mouth formed the shape of an 'oh', and her facial expression changed along with her stance. "Flora," she started in a small voice, "My cooking made you sick…didn't it?"

"No-"Flora began, by chance she looked up and caught a glance at the sympathy look on Stella's face. There was no denying it, "Yes."

Stella's hand flew to her head as she palm-faced herself, her noise wrinkled up as she mutter something under her breath that caused Flora to draw back, such language! After scolding herself, Stella turned back to her friend. "Flora I am so sorry, I should have never asked you to taste-test for me."

"It's fine, after I did volunteer." Flora paused, "Maybe next time make sure you have all the integrates before you start cooking, and saves you from improving."

Stella shrugged as she though back on her clever substations, pondering if they had been a good idea or not. "Maybe. Anyways, what can I do to help, seeing as this is mostly my fault."

_Mostly? _Flora though, before shaking her head, "Nothing. I think I am just going to lay down," Flora reached for her comforter and drew it back, "And get some rest. It should pass on its own."

"Alright," Stella agreed as she watched her friend slip off her shoes and craw under the blankets. As she made her way back out to the common living quarters, she turned back and called, "But if you need anything just yell."

With a smile and nod, Flora quickly called out a thank-you before Stella closed the door. With a small grown, Flora carefully laid herself down on her back. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

Flora could feel the warm rays of sunlight brush against her skin alerting her a new day was about to begin. Her stomach-ache had long since passed along with her dizzy-ness leaving her with a faint head-ache, nevertheless, a smile formed on her face as remembered she had a date later that afternoon with her dear sweet Helia. With a small yawn, Flora slowly pulled herself into a sitting passion and stretched her arms out as an alarm-cock sounded.

_That's odd,_ Flora thought to herself as she blinked a few times, _I didn't set an alarm. _

Something was off, but whatever it was un-known. By chance Flora raised her left hand and when to push back her bangs, much to her surprise they weren't there. Her eyes widened as her fingers slowly fell downward. Her heart stopped for minute when she discovered that her normally knee-length hair only reached her chin. A small yelp escaped as Flora rose to her feet and darted around looking for a mirror. As she did so, Flora noticed another important detail; she wasn't in her room. She had no idea where she was even at.

Flora could feel her heart beat faster as her eyes darted around the room. It was a far cry from the bright flower-y and technology filled room she shared with Tecna in the Winx's loft, there were no plants, no flowers and no cheerful colors. Instead the room was gothic style and dark, very dark making the room feel smaller than it actually was. Flora's arms wrapped themselves around her waist, her mind flashing back to the room she had stayed in when the girls and herself had stayed at Cloud Tower during their second year at Alfea. Chills ran down her spin as she wondered what type of person would live in a room such as this. Surely not all witches could be this dark. Flora paused for a moment, as she started to wonder if she was indeed in Magix or not…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Flora jumped, "Hello." A voice chimed through the door. Flora bit her lower-lip, un-sure if she should respond.

"Samantha, honey are you up?" A second voice inquired.

_Samantha? _Flora thought as the door-knob began to move. Thinking fast Flora responded, "Yes. Please don't come in yet, I-I'm getting dressed."

The knob stopped moving, "Aright dear, break-fast will be ready shortly." The first voice said.

"Thank you," Flora called back, crossing her fingers in hopes of whoever that was, was leaving.

But Flora was not that lucky, "Sam are you sure you're okay? You're voice sounds funny."

_My voice sounds funny? _ "No, I'm fine. I will be down in a few minutes."

Apparently that was an acceptable answer, because there was no response. Only the sound of footsteps. A feeling of relief ran through her veins; _thank goodness their gone. But why in Magix did they call me "Samantha" and "Sam"? _Slowly Flora began to walk towards the mirror and looked into it. Her face fell when she seen her reflection. Technically it wasn't her refection, at least Flora didn't think it was. The girl looking back at her was smaller in stature than Flora, her typically leaf-y green eyes where now a shade of purple and her hair was as dark as the night sky.

It was all Flora could do not to yelp, she had no idea what was going on. Questions flooded her mind; who was that girl she was seeing in the mirror? Where was she? _I have to get out of here and find the girls, something is going on. _

Flora stood straighter as she extended her index fingers and formed a "v" with her arms, "Flora Magic Winx, Believix!" She called, her eyes feel shut as she waited for her transformation to occur. But when the familiar sensation of magical energy washing over her failed to occur Flora felt faint. Frantic, she tried to summon a simple ball of energy.

But after each try the same thing happened, nothing.

Flora was power-less.


End file.
